Happy
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Well pick your heart up and come find me" She said. "Your the best thanks" He grinned. Shanexoc. Hiatus... For forever now. /
1. Chapter 1

**Dancin' with the marionette Are you happy now?**

**Stars go blue -Tim McGraw**

-

I smiled. He was getting married today. To the girl of his dreams. He went on and on for weeks about her.

_"Hey Mitch you'll never guess what." Shane said grinning like a love struck fool_

"What Shane?" I asked being polite.

"You know that girl I was telling you about a couple months ago how she is my girl friend?" He said still smiling.

"Yeah?" There was a hopeful tone in my voice.

"Well… She said yes! She's gonna marry me." He said hugging me in one of his bear hugs.

"Well… Congrats?" I was flabbergasted.

I was recalling that memory. That was also the day my prince charming… Well became happy with another woman. "Well anyway help me here." Shane said trying to tie his tie. "You would think after wearing these so much you would know how to tie one…" I giggled tying the tie. You get the very first dance. Well After hers of course." Shane promised. "Thanks." I smiled. "You know. Most people would think I'd pick Nate or Jase to be the best man… I think people are still in shock cause I picked a girl." Shane said thinking of the media.

"Shane Andrew Gray. Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To cherish and love her in sickness and in health. Remind her she beautiful and to aid her in a time of need" The priest said.

"I do." Shane said with a love-sick grin.

"And do you, Amber Taylor Wift Take the man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To cherish and to love him in sickness and in health. To stand by him and his choice." the priest asked the bride.

"Yes. I do." She smiled.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest seem to have shouted.

All there was were clapping and whistle from there on out. Shane smirked pulling his new wife to him and dipping her down then kissing her. He always went all out when it came to big kisses… She had seen him do that many times.

_"Hey Shane." I said softly as I walked into his cabin._

"I'm busy sleeping leave a message and I'll get back to you." Shane muttered from under a pillow somewhere on the little bed.

"Fine. I'll let Amber know your to busy." I muttered. She sent me to get him. She hates me. More then anything.

"Amber?" His head popped up out of the pillows like a prairie dog would.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah. She's sitting out in the mess hall. She refused to get her heels muddy so that's why I'm here." I said watching Shane jump out of bed and quickly throw on one of his fitting tees and jeans.

"Oh my god thanks. I so have to make it up to you." He said kissing my lightly on the lips. It wasn't weird that he would do that. In fact it was his way of saying I promise to make it up to you.

"Yeah yeah. Go before she finds a bug and screams." I muttered.

I softly smiled as I watched him spin Amber around. He was happy and that's what I wanted. His happiness. Soon his first dance was over he smiled and kissed Amber before her father stepped in to dance with his daughter. "May I?" He said the instant he was by me. "Why not." I said shrugging. He pulled me to the dance floor. "You know… I'm somewhat worried she will find some on better." Shane said quietly to me " What?" I said looking at him while we waltzed away. "Well.. I mean she could have any guy at her finger tips and just tosses me aside…" He said sadly smiling. "Well then you pick your heart up and come find me." I said smiling. "I'm always here for you." I said.

"Shane!" Amber called from the other side of the room. The song we had started dancing to was well over maybe ten minutes ago. She was getting jealous. "I've gotta go." He said hugging me. " See you later alligator.." I kissed his cheek smiling. Then he kissed my cheek. "In a while crocodile. See You sis." He said heading off to his wife.

_"You're like a sister to me Mitch. You always will be," Shane said smiling. He was not maybe nine months into dating Amber. He was having a mental breakdown… I never found out why…_

"Good cause you're the brother I've never wanted but will always love." I grinned.

"Thanks…" he muttered before hugging me. "I've gotta go."

"Yes go play famous popstar." I smiled before shoving out of my apartment door.  
  
I must have downed at least one bottle of wine when I got home. I groaned just pulling out of my heels then plopping down onto my ratty looking couch. "Shane…" I muttered before I grabbed my guitar which was sitting on my coffee table… I coulda swore it was over on it's stand… Maybe Nate dropped by and borrowed it to seduce Caity… Most likely… There was a loud moan coming from her room. I'm staying away from there. I hummed a song before picking it up on my guitar before singing a little piece. "Dancin' with the marionette Are you happy now?" I sang before giving up for the night. I just wanted to go to bed. I got up. I had to pass the open door which a sweat Nate and Caitlyn laid. "Night guys." I yelled to them as I shielded my eyes. I didn't wanna see them right now. "Night." They both said breathlessly.  
_  
"OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT!" Caitlyn said yelling as she ran into the kitchen._

"Um… Nate Asking you to be his girlfriend?" I guessed.

"YES! Wait how did you know?"

"It's very oblivious to everyone that you to are like meant to be." I said smiling  
  
I pulled my knee high black dress off and just laid down. I didn't feel like getting my night clothes in fact I didn't feel like anything. I kinda felt like a marionette. I smiled to my self. Shane is happy. As long as he was Happy I'm sure I'll be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**She walks away**_

_**Colors fade to gray.**_

_**Black Keys - Jonas brothers.**_

_**-**_

Shane and Amber been together for two years now. Of course he was still all ecstatic. It was really getting annoying. I mean there is so long I can go with him with a big gooey lovey-dovey smile. I finally gave up. Of course he wasn't going to leave her. Not now. He was told he was going to be a father. I smiled and congratulated him before leaving. "Mitchie let me take you home at least. I mean it's like midnight." Shane insisted. "It's okay. Really. Calm down. Yesh It's only five minutes away from here and Shane. I am a big girl. I know how to take care of myself." I said putting my coat on. My thought were on Amber. I knew that the baby she was carrying wasn't Shane's. I knew that she was a liar. Like I once was. But I wasn't going to be the one to break his heart. "Fine. Call me though. I want to know your safe." He muttered giving up. "Go." I said. Looking right in his eyes. "What?" I swear one day I want to smack him up side the head. "Go sleep. I'll give you a text." I muttered before letting my self out. "Love you sis." He yelled. "Forever." I heard him mutter. "Right back at you." I yelled pretending not to hear the last part.

"Amber." I said politely as possible. "Yes Mikayla?" She said looking bored. "It's Mitchie. And If you ever hurt Shane I swear to god you'll be sorrier then ever." I said with a don't mess with me tone. "Oh Please dear. Like He would ever know. He's more of a blond then I am." She said shaking her blond curls. I hated her for making fun of him. How could she use him. She was a lying snot.

I laughed bitterly as I headed to the parking lot. I wasn't going home to stay. I was in fact heading out of state as far away as I could away from Shane. I wasn't going to stay any longer and throw my life away. That's all I've done for the past two years. I was hurt and there was no way of fixing it. I stopped at my apartment and texted Shane that I was home. But I also fixed it up to make it look like I fell asleep on my couch. It was a good thing I had billions of pillows. I made it look like I pulled the blanket over my head then wrote a quick note. "Don't bother looking for me. I'll come back on my own free will I've talked to the owner of the building they understand me and are keeping my apartment of the market. Which I'll be grateful for." I read out loud. " I've been hurt before but never like this. I'm going to try to let my self heal. Which means I'm going as far away from the person who hurt me. Maybe when I get back I'll most likely be ready to be hurt again." I continued to read. "P.S I love you Shane. More then a sister or even a friend could ever." I added. I had to tell him. I quickly folded it and put it on the coffee table.

"Shane… Shane… Wake up gosh. I know you like to sleep but not on me please." I muttered as I tried to push Shane's head from my lap. "I'm not going to even tell you how many ways that sounded wrong?" he muttered. "You're the one who fell asleep." I grinned. "True…" He sat up with an imprint of my jeans on the side of his face. "Shane." I laughed pulling out my compact. "Seriously look at the side of your face." I handed him the mirror. "OHMIGOD! I look like I..I ..I" He shouted looking at his face. "Umm…?" I said.

I left my phone and anything else I could use to contact someone. But I took all the numbers off my phone to keep if I needed someone to talk to or even someone to listen to. The only one who knew I was leaving was Caitlyn she told me to. I told her when she sees a private number on her phone it could be me.

"You should go. I mean I'll watch over the apartment. I'll even take care of the stupid rumors that will be around." Caitlyn said. "Thank you. I owe you Caity." I said hugging Caitlyn .

I watched everything that seemed to all just blend into one color which was ironically grey. I left at two in the morning leaving the L.A For Vegas. To find a job, Live some and maybe heal. But that hope came crashing down when Shane Gray came to town four years later…


	3. Chapter 3

One by one

We're stealing the stage

Here we come so get

Out of our way

- Party By Demi Lovato

"Natalya!" a brown haired girl yelled from behind a counter. " Yeah?" The girl who was yelled for. "Who and or what is coming today? You know James won't shut down the bar from the public. Ever" The brunette said pointing out to the empty bar that she work at. "Well if you must know Mitchie. That band connect three is coming. They just released a new album and stopped by here." Natalya said. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Mitchie said groaning. She could escape him. "Why what's wron…g…. Oh… Right sorry." the red head said wided eyed. She had forgotten that the oneof the lead singers of the band was the reason why her best friend was here. "Oh. But I heard that they are bringing the wives. Well not Shane did you hear that he got divorced and then found out that the baby wasn't his? He was so heart broken." Natalya when on and on. "Nat. You know I love you and all but the last thing I want to hear about is Sha- Wait you said wives and he got divorced?" Mitchie said gasping. She talked to Caitlyn almost every night. "Yeah. Did you not see the headlines like two years ago the youngest finally tied the knot with his long time producer girl friend? And yes. First he was this jerkwad then he cooled off and rarely leaves some apartment in L.A. Jason said it was his sisters. But he doesn't have a sister." Natalya went on. I could have let her go on but I slapped my hand over her face. "I can not see him today. Period." Mitchie said wide eyed.

"What do you mean I can't leave. James you know my story. I refuse to talk to Shane. Period." Mitchiesaid on the verge o crying. "Sorry deary but you have to." James said with his think Irish accent. "Fine… But if anyone says anything I swear I'll leave." Mitchiethreatened. "Alright dear calm down. Go help Natalya with setting up the tables. Your on at five." James said waving his hand. "Fine." Mitchie yelled heading over to the tables. "Remind me to kill your boyfriend later." Mitchie said glaring at James. "Why?" Natalya said looking between the two. "He's making me sing." Mitchiemuttered knowing that Shane was going to be here.

"Alright Everyone! We all know that C3 is in the house!" James yelled into his mic. "And For a special treat we here at JuciyJuciy Bar have a gift for them. Our Very own Michella Torres!" James continued to yelled as the band behind him started to play. "Saw you lookin at meNow i think youMoving this wayYour pushingThrough the crowdLike you gotSomething to say" Mitchies voice sang loudly."But youCould't get to meCuz the music'sTaking over your feetI can tell by your toesThat you're rockingTo this beat" Mitchiethought Shane Gray was going to be here she wasn't going to act all lovey-dovey on him. She continued the rest of the song before switching to a very fast pace song with a bit of an edgy sounfto it. "This is for all those heartbreaking Jerks out there. Cause I'm sure everyone is tired of you breaking there heart" Mitchie said into the mic before singing. She felt good for the first time in a while. She had noticed that a group of had formed around the edge of the stage were she had to get off at. She told james only two songs, maybe a third. The two songs were now done and she now just wanted to get behind the counter and pour drinks. "Thanks you guys. And CONGRATS C3!" Mitchie yelled putting the mic back in it's place before hopping down.

"MITCHIEE!!!!" a curly haired woman said bear hugging her. " OMIGOD! I want details." She yelled over the music that was now pulsing "Later dear." Mitchie smiled. Before heading towards the counter. "I never knew you were that good." Natalya yelled from one of the bar. "Ha! I didn't even try." Mitchie said hopping over the counter. "Drink?" Mitchie said slamming her elbow down behind some one. "Grape Bomb.." The person muttered turning slightly so she could hear him. "Kay." Mitchie had spun around. Grabbing both a red bull and the grape flavored vodka pouring both into a glass. "Here." Mitchie said pushing the guys shoulder. "HEY! Don't tou- Nevermind." The guy yelled spinning around. "Sha…ne?" Mitchiesaid shocked she knew he was here she didn't expect to run into him yet. "No the Easter bunny." Shane snorted reaching for the glass. "No." Mitchie said pulling the glass away. "You are not having this. Period." Mitchiesaid pouring the contents down the sink. "HEY!" Shane yelled wide eyed. "You just poured out maybe one of the best drinks out there." He said visible in need of some form of alcohol. "You want alcohol." Mitchiesaid putting her hand under the counter. "Yes Woman now give it." Shane growled. "Don't growl at me." Mitchieglared shoving a beer into his hand. "This is not what I want." Shane said putting the beer down. "It's what your getting. I know for a damn fact that you get drunk by the slightest taste of vodka. And there is no way that I'm taking your bloody self home." Mitchieseethed. She was normally not this angry with people. But tonight. Well lets say Shanecame ruining her chances of forgetting him. " Ha. Like you can keep vodka down." Shanelaughed bitterly. "You left. You left me for Vegas?" Shanequestioned with a wild look in his eye. "No I left you to stop my heart from breaking Shane. And as of right now you no longer are part of it." Mitchiesaid shrugging. "Why don't I buy that." Shanesuddenly smirked. "Try me Gray." she challenged. The next thing she knew she was being kisses by the Shane Gray. "WHAT THE HELL?!?" Mitchieyelled slapping him across the face. "Stay away from me." She said secretly her head was exploding with all the feeling she felt now. " I'm sorry." Shane whispered before leaving taking the beer with him. "Mitch?" Some one said down the bar a little. "Hey Nate. Drink?" Mitchie said kinda robotically. " Sure… You know he chose Vegas cause Caity told him that you were here. But she didn't say where. This was just spur of luck." Nate said look after the path that his friend took. " Anyway to Samuel Adams and a glass of water." Nate asked. "Tell your wife that I'll attack her next time." Mitchiesaid jokingly as she pulled the two beers up and pulled out a glass. "Glasses for the beers or just the bottle?" she asked spinning around. "Bottle and thanks Mitch." Nate said grabbing both beers and the glass of water. He was worried for both Shane and Mitchie. His wife was right they were a train wreck.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh. First Author Note =3 Well anyways I've updated pretty quick but anyways For this week if I do update it will be a miracle. Cause I'm going to be volunteering all Monday through Friday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**=3 I'm doing this all betaless. Anyway this chapter is really crappy.**

Never thought it'd come this far

Thinkin' back to where we started

And how we lost who we are

- Before the storm by Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas.

Of the few days that Connect Three and Caitlyn and Jason's wife Danni where still in Vegas. They always were at the bar Mitchie was at. Obeying Mitchie's wishes Shane stayed away, he also didn't drink anything but soda. He felt worse then before. "M… Did you notice that Shane keeps glancing at you?" Natalya asked after a maybe an hour of working the bar. "Yeah. But I'm not caving this time." Mitchie said glaring at the place where Shane had been sitting. "Uh… Refill please?" Shane said shaking the cup he was holding. "Sure." Mitchie said grabbing his cup. "Mitchie?" Shane said quietly. "Michella." Mitchie said correcting Shane. "Close friends and my parents can only call me Mitchie." Mitchie coldly said. "Right… Michella… I'm sorry. For everything…" Shane whispered. "And… I was hoping to start out new?" Shane said a little hopeful. "We are not friends again. But prove your sorry and maybe just maybe I'll be your friend." Mitchie said she no longer had a cold tone neither a happy tone. "Cool… So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Shane said. Mitchie thought for a minute before noticing that Shane looked like crap. "Give me your drink." Mitchie said reaching for his glass. "Why?" Shane said worried handing her the glass. "Cause. As for tomorrow I've got it off. Why?" Mitchie said dumping the contents of glass. "Well.. Maybe we can go get something to eat and just talk?" Shane said watching the woman on the other side of the counter fix up a glass of beer. "Wha? I can't drink that! I told Nate I was going to be the driver tonight!" He said Alarmed when Mitchie placed the glass in from of him. "Your going to be here for at least several more hours. One glass won't kill you and talking sounds nice." Mitchie said smiling.

The next day Mitchie twirled her now dyed black hair in her fingers. She was standing in front of Shane's hotel door. She was being a typical girl. Nervous and worried. "I'll be back… I'm gonna see if she's her- Oh… Hi…" Shane said opening the door. " Shane." Mitchie said with a small smile. "Michella." Shane said with an even smaller more sadder smile. "Guys. She's here…" Shane yelled though the door. "MITCHIEEEEE!!!!" Both Caitlyn and Jason yelled running towards her. "Hey?" Mitchie said raising a few fingers before she was hugged. "Babe… She's turning blue." a dark haired woman said looking at Jason. "Right. Caittt lettt gooo!" Jason said. "Ow… God Cait.. You stepped on my foot. Where is Nate?" Mitchie asked noticing the one missing member. "Calling his mom… He wants to check on Kat. " Caitlyn said smiling. "Your black!" She suddenly squealed grabbing a small portion of Mitchie's long hair. "You look good." Caitlyn noted as Nate appeared. " Hey Mitch." he nodded towards Mitchie "She's asleep…" He said kissing Caitlyn's temple. "Mmm good." Caitlyn leaned into Nate. "Well… Later?" Shane said looking at the others who quickly headed back into there rooms. Caitlyn only stopped long enough to catch Mitchie's attention and push her fingers together and pretend they were stuck. "I'll try Cait. Can promise anything." Mitchie said understanding what Caitlyn had said.

"Girl speak?" Shane suddenly asked as soon as they were to Shane's car. "Yeah…" Mitchie mumbled. "Is it bad to think about when we started?" Shane whispered mostly talking to his self. "No. I was thinking about where we went wrong…." Mitchie spoke up. "Amber… Right?" Shane asked. "Yeah. The snobby brat." Mitchie muttered. "Look I'm sorry I screwed up… I just never thought… You would run." Shane said gripping the steering wheel tightly as they headed away from Vegas. " Well I did. Now you see how bad I was hurt… Where are we going?" Mitchie said watching Vegas pass them. "Dunno. I just want out of Vegas. Maybe next town we can stop and eat." Shane said. His hold on the steering wheel didn't loosen. "Shane?" Mitchie said quietly. "WHAT?!?" He snapped suddenly. "Never mind…" Mitchie said quietly before turning away from Shane to keep the tears that were forming away from his view. "Michella! Oh god I'm sorry… I just kinda was lost in thought… I'm sooooo sorry!" Shane said suddenly. He felt bad now. "Michella?" he said again noticing that her face was staring out the passenger window. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to watch you be used? Or to run? Or even sit here tonight with out feeling hollow? It's pretty hard. Yeah that's right I feel hollow. I was scared of running but knew I have to do it. I couldn't tell you about what she was doing cause then you would think I was lying and then we be in a huge fight." Mitchie ranted with makeup running down her face she turned to him. " Don't ever think that I would never believe you." Shane said angry. "Stop the car right now." Mitchie said "I thought I could do this but I can't Shane…. I can't do it again. We have lost what we were. It's never coming back. So lets forget about us." She continued to rant. " Wait. If you are going to leave. Let me leave you with one thing." Shane said once he had stopped the car. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. "What possibly more could I have from you that won't hurt me!" Mitchie yelled at him. "This." Shane said pulling Mitchie to him and kissing her hard. She was shocked. She couldn't register in her mind what was going on. Soon Shane pulled away from Mitchie. Her eyes where wide. "What…What was that for?" Mitchie spluttered. She was lost in thought. " That was the feelings I've had from the first day we met till now. Just downsized." Shane growled. He was anger with him self and frustrated with the world. "Oh… You could have told me." Mitchie muttered. "No I couldn't have. That person I fell in love with left be for I had a chance to. The night you left I found out about Amber. The slut told me everything. She used me so that she could hurt you. It worked. I slapped her hard. Telling her to get the hell out." Shane ranted. "SHANE!" Mitchie suddenly yelled grabbing his face. "You. Are. Such. A. Jerk." Mitchie said before kissing him. "What. Are. You. Talking. About?" Shane said in between the kisses. "I love you be it can't happen." Mitchie said quietly. "We. Can't happen. Our past and now are to screwed up for anything." Mitchie said pulling away from Shane and opening the car door. "Wait!" Shane yelled after Mitchie had stepped out and closed the door to Shane's car. She had started to walk. Away from Shane. She wanted to be everything that he wanted. But she couldn't. She followed her heart and walked away. Michella Torres was ready to leave her past behind her and start out new. But Shane Gray wouldn't let her. She was the only thing that could keep him together. The only thing that ever would. Now she was gone from him and she would come back and that's when he became that jerk he never wanted to be again.

"Mitch?" Natalya said started to see her friend come back to the bar with makeup running down her face and swollen lips. "Don't bother asking. I'm not telling." Mitchie said. She was upset. "But Mitchie?" Natalya said worried "I'm going to talk about it. Don't bother asking again." Mitchie snapped. "Okay… Sorry. I was going to say good night…" Natalya softly before hopping over the bar. "Night…" Mitchie muttered before heading up stairs. The joys of living right above the bar. Before Mitchie even put her key in the door some one grabbed her and spun her around. "You told me if my heart was to break to pick it up and find you." Shane said staring down into Mitchies eyes. " I came found you and now you push me away. Tell me. If I had told you the night you left that I loved you would you have stayed" Shane asked. "I…I… I guess so… I'm sorry Shane but I can't wait anymore not for you. As much as I would love to I can't." Mitchie said as her makeup had dried to her face now but she started to cry again putting a fresh set of tears down her cheeks and more makeup.

**__**

**Review and you get virtual sugary treats!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I lie awake, its a quarter past three_

_I'm screamin' at night_

_As if I thought you'd hear me_

_Yeah my heart is callin' you_

_And nobody knows it but me_

_- Nobody know it but me by BabyFace_

He was right. She had told him to pick up his heart and find her and now she was pushing him away. "Mitchie. I don't care if you never want to see me again. Just tell me you still love me." Shane whispered still holding on to Mitchies arm. "I.. I still love you." Mitchie said quietly. Shane almost didn't hear her. "I'll leave now you can pretend you never saw me again. I'll never come back into your life." Shane said kissing Mitchies cheek before pulling away from Mitchie and heading down the Hall. "WAIT!" Mitchie yelled. It was now about three fifteen in the morning. What happened between the time of their date and now well Mitchie spent several hours walking back to Vegas then she went and ate alone at a old diner then continued her walk back to the bar. She didn't notice the time or really care how long she walked. She wanted to be home. Away from Shane. Well till he showed up and they got to where they were now. "Why?" Shane stopped and turned a little. "Stay. Please." Mitchie said. Her legs gave out on her so she was just leaning on the door frame until she just slid down it. She was a wreck. "Michella… You've told me that you never wanted to see me again and that was finally. Now you want me to stay?" Shane said not noticing she had collapsed on to the ground. "Michella?" Shane said looking for her. Realizing that he didn't see her he thought that she had gone into her apartment but then noticed the woman had simply slid down the doorframe and was on the verge of passing out. " You need sleep." Shane said suddenly. Quickly walking back over to the woman he pulled her to her feet and kept his arms around her waist as she pulled her key out and unlocking her door. Shane then opened the door and pushed her in closing the door behind them. "Stay please." Mitchie sobbed. "Are you Sober?" Shane wondered out loud. "Yes damn it." She growled. "Okay… Moody means your on your period… Or was it your going to start it soon?" Shane said after thinking. "On it stupid." Mitchie muttered as Shane picked her up off her feet and carried her to what he presumed was the bedroom. "Thanks…" Mitchie said yawning. "Mmhhmmm." Shane said putting Mitchie on her bed. As he pulled his arms out from under her she quickly grabbed them. "No. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She cried holding on tightly to Shane's arms. "Err. Well okay?" Shane said caught off guard. He had never seen Mitchie be this upset or clingy. "Scoot over." He said softly before laying next to her. "Thank you." She whispered before falling asleep on his chest. For the first time he felt at ease. He felt human. But he knew by morning he needed to be gone. Well at least not with out telling her he left. By maybe six am Mitchie woke up to find her home empty. She also felt that she was no longer wearing her jeans just an over sized shirt that clung to her body. She then realized it was Shane's from the night before. "Shane?" Mitchie yelled. She wasn't sure if he was still here. She didn't hear anything and got up to inspected her apartment. She almost didn't notice the Note taped to her door until she got near it. "Dear Michella. I love you. I always will but you told me we can't happen. I wouldn't let it go at first but then it dawned on me maybe you where right. Our lives are screwed up enough maybe we don't need to screw up anymore. I'm guessing you are wondering why you are wearing my shirt and why your pant less. Don't worry I promise I didn't do anything dirty. I just simply peeled your things other then undergarments off and placed my shirt on you. Yes I Shane Gray went out shirtless just for you. God do you know what the fan girls in Vegas are going to do to me? I wish you could see that we could forget the past… I have. Well almost everything. I keep seeing your face with makeup and tears streaming down your face. It kills me to think that I did that. I'm sure your going to thank me but I'm guessing you'll also hate me…God I feel like any idiot. I love you. For forever, Shane." Mitchie read out loud to herself. "OHMIGOD! I'm such any idiot. How could I not see I was hurting him more then myself?" Mitchie asked herself before letting out a frustrated scream. "Damnit." She yelled to herself. "MITCHIEE!!!!!!!!" Natalya yelled from her door way. "The woman that you got hugged by is on the phone she keeps telling me to get you and that it's important." Natalya said holding the cordless phone from the down stairs bar to her shoulder. "Give it here." Mitchie said groaning. " I don't wanna tell you details Cait." Mitchie muttered. "I don't care about details from last night. I care about knowing why you are not down here at the hospital waiting for Shane to wake up." Caitlyn growled. "He is WHAT?" Mitchie suddenly yelled. She had thought about calling Caitlyn to get to Shane later on into the day to tell him he was right. "Coma. Car accident leaving your place I presume. Retarded drunk. Head on. Room 110. Desert Springs. Be here soon." Caitlyn said hanging up. "Oh god." Mitchie cried throwing the phone back to Natalya before rushing into her room. Throwing on what ever clothes she could find. "Mitch?" Natalya said from the door way wide eyed seeing her friend spaz out then run to her room. " I've Gotta get to Shane. NOW!" Mitchie said grabbing the keys to her car. "I don't think I'll be back tonight. I'm sorry Nat. It's just Shane is in a coma and I just realized he was right this whole time. That the past can't be changed." Mitchie said pushing past the red head. "Can you lock my place? Please and thanks! I'll make it up I swear!" Mitchie said continuing to rush. She had taken the steps down stairs three at a time which made her fall at the last three. Her heart was beating fast as she got outside and to her car. "Shane don't you dare die. Please don't die not yet." Mitchie said teary eyed. She sped to the hospital after starting her car.

__

**Dedicated to shewhoshallwrite. Thank you for the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hit me like a ray of sun

Burning through my darkest nights

You're the only one that I want

Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again

-Halo by Beyonce

-

Mitchie ran through the halls of the hospital searching for Shane's room. She had been told where she just now needed to find it. "Shane." she kept repeating his name. They flowed off her out of her mouth like he was something that should never be said. She ran down halls ignoring the nurses that where yelling at her until she stopped. In front of his room. Caitlyn was the only one there. "The boys don't know. They think I'm getting coffee. I wanted you to see him first. I've talked to Danni. She picked up Jase's cell when the hospital called. She knows I called her told her not to tell them." Caitlyn explained. "Go see him. Before anything becomes worse." she muttered. Mitchie slowly walked into the room. Her face drained from any color she had left as she quickly walked towards the bed. "Shane?" Mitchie said quietly. She knew he wasn't going to answer her. "I'm so sorry. Oh god I'm at fault for this… If I didn't fight with you this wouldn't happen. Oh god. I screwed up. I'm sorry you have to pay for it." Mitchie said crying now. "You were right. I should let go of our past. I can't change it. I promise to change that." Mitchie said softly. Hugging herself. She wanted to hold Shane's hand and sit there. But she couldn't she was afraid he would disappear. She stood there crying, talking, feeling cold comfort. "Shane… Please come back. I don't think I could live with out you." Mitchie said quietly as she softly kissed his lips before walking back to the door.

Mitchie's eyes were now red as she nodded to Caitlyn who called Nate. "Babe?" Caitlyn started. "I know it doesn't take two hours to get coffee. I also know that your going to be upset in a few minutes is Jase around?" Caitlyn asked "No I'm not getting divorced from you. God why do you think that every time I say something about bad news? Anyways. It's about Shane… He's… Well In the hospital." Caitlyn said quietly. "Okay Like I said you would be upset now calm down and listen. I called Mitchie first. She needed to talk to him first. No he can't talk Nate he's in a coma." Caitlyn said bluntly. "Well sorry. But your acting like he is four." Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Nate. Babe… I'm worried just as much. No get down here and I'll tell you what happened. Damn it Nate! Stop thinking of the worse and get down here. 110. Desert Springs. Love you bye." Caitlyn was frustrated with Nate. Being the business like man he was he took the news hard then started planning. "I swear to god one day I'm going to take every he owns that is involves being a business man away from him." Caitlyn muttered to her self. "Then he wouldn't be himself…" Mitchie said quietly. "What?" Caitlyn hadn't heard what she said. "He wouldn't be himself then. You fell for him cause he was always business like. Take it all way and he's nothing but maybe an ex- boyfriend." Mitchie said explaining herself. "I'm going to go back in there…" She said quietly before turning to go back in. "He loves you Mitch." Caitlyn said as Mitchie went into the room. "I know Cait…I know…" Mitchie whispered.

She stood there by his bed. " Shane? I know your there… I also know you most likely can do much… I hate seeing you like this." Mitchie reached for Shane's hand. "If you wake up. No you will wake up. And we are going to get to know each other again." Mitchie said determined to have Shane wake up. After a few days of listening to Nate lecture her and absolutely supporting her for leaving. " I promise to come back Shane." Mitchie said squeezing his hand. She gasped when she had felt a squeeze back. "Shane? Are you there? Squeeze my hand again!" Mitchie gasped she felt a squeeze again. "Shane. Sweetie. I know your most likely ready to hate my guts but can you squeeze one more time as hard as you can?" Mitchie asked. She hoped that Shane had woken up. "M….mi…mitc…mitch..?" Shane croaked and squeezed her hand again. "Shhh!" Mitchie gasped. "I'll be right back." Mitchie said pulling away from Shane and towards the door. "I need a doctor now." Mitchie said sticking her head out of the door. "Why? What happened? Is He okay?" Nate said jumping up. It had to be maybe two in the morning. "He's fine I just need a doctor." Mitchie said pulling her head back in. " Do you have any idea how scared you have everyone?" Mitchie whispered sliding over to Shane.

Mitchie smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "You were right." Mitchie said louder. "Mrs. Gray?" A voice said from the door. " Huh? Oh! No. I'm just a very close friend." Mitchie said smiling. "He's awake now." Mitchie added. "I'm Doctor Jamison. I'm going to take care of Shane and I'm sorry Miss but family only unless his family says other wise." The doctor said frowning a little while reading her clip board. "Stay." Shane managed to croak again. "Shhh." Mitchie said worried. "Well. Mister Gray has spoken for family I think. Anyway we will let you stay." Dr. Jamison said. "Thank you. Can you give the information that you give to me to Nate and them?" Mitchie asked with a small smile. "Very well. Now. Shane can you hear me? If so can you open your eyes." Dr. Jamison said. Shane slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times. "Okay good. Now Shane had some trauma to his body and maybe a mind." The doctor said. "Shane. I now what you to think can you remember what happened before you where here?" The doctor said. Shane closed his eyes a squeezed them tightly together as if he was in pain. "I should up his morphine." The doctor said after a moment. "No. He is thinking. I've see that face before." Mitchie said stopping the doctor. Soon Shane sprang up into a sitting position. "I… I remember. THAT JERK!" Shane yelled. Startling Mitchie who was standing right next to Shane's bed. "That damn jerk." Shane muttered. "What?" Mitchie said confused. "That man from the bar you work at. He… He's the one who hit me." Shane said before wincing. "Oh. My. God. JAMES!" Mitchie screeched loudly of course not on propose. Mitchie was anger now. She wanted nothing more but for Shane to be okay. "Okay. Now I'll leave you two alone. Do you wish to have the others come in?" Dr. Jamison asked. "No! Sorry. No thanks not yet. I want to talk to Mitc- Michella… For a little bit alone." Shane said nervously. "Alright I'll let them know what has happened and that you are well. Shane we are going to keep you for two more days. Just to be sure your alright." The doctor smiled heading out of the door. " I'm so sorry this happened to you. If I didn't get mad at you… If I never left…" Mitchie said breaking down. "Michella. Stop it." Shane said sternly but smiled. "How can I not feel this bad I did this to you." Mitchie said as tears continued to roll down cheeks. "Michella. If this never happened I could never do this." Shane said pulling Mitchie to him. "Sha" Mitchie never finished her sentence cause Shane had smashed his lips to hers.

**----**

**Blah! I really don't like this chapter. But it was the only thing that came to mind. I don't really know all the medical stuff. I'm going on tv show references mostly. So if it's inaccurate well them I'm sorry. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It's to short.. But I can't come up with anything else. Promise better and longer chapter next time.**

**-**

I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,but its feeling just like every other morning before, now i wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,

- How far we've come By Matchbox 20 ~ cover version by Boyce Avenue

---

"Shane.." Mitchie said wide eyed now standing on the other side of the room. "Right.. To soon… Sorry." Shane muttered hanging his head. "No Shane." Mitchie started. "I… I just never thought I see you again… Well… Alive anyway…." Mitchie said teary eyed. "When I talk to Caitlyn I had told her to keep anything involving you out of the conversation unless were dead or dying…." Mitchie finished her sentences. " Will you come here…" Shane said holding his arms out. "Please…" Shane whispered raising head slightly so she could see his eyes. "Shane…" Mitchie mumbled before stepping back over to him. "Please Mitchie don't run any more…" Shane whispered into Mitchie's shoulder when she hugged him for maybe the sixth time that day. "Never again." He whispered with a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

"Caitlyn…" Nate said after peaking in on Shane and Mitchie. "Yes babe?" Caitlyn said whipping around in her chair to face her husband. "I don't think I've ever seen Shane cry…. Period…. He and Mitch are sitting there crying in each others arms… It is actually kinda sweet…" Nate said pulling Caitlyn to him. "Are you serious? I told her that he loved her and now there going water works?" Caitlyn said smiling before leaning into Nate. "Love you." She whispered before kissing him. "Back at you." He smiled. "Jerkwad." Caitlyn muttered before snuggling into Nate's arms.

"Shane…" Mitchie whispered. "Mit.. Michella.." Shane said correcting himself. "Don't ever call me Michella again." Mitchie smiled wiping some of her tears away with the back of her hand. "Mitchie?" Shane whispered softly. "Yes." Mitchie nodded. "You can call me that again. You can also expect me to be back at our apartment next week." Mitchie smiled said leaning her forehead on Shane's. "Our? Wait you mean you won't send me back?" Shane said confused. "No. What did I tell you like three years ago?" Mitchie said smiling. "That if my heart was to broken to pick up the pieces and find you?" Shane whispered lowering his eyes away from Mitchie. "Mhhmmm… And what did you do? Go to the one place that always had me." Mitchie said trying to get him to look at her. " And I don't plan on kicking you out once I get back." Mitchie smiled. Shane's eyes were wide now. "You. You.." Shane stuttered. "Love you." Mitchie whispered softly. Shane grinned and for the first time in a while it was a real grin not those fake paparazzi ones. " I never thought I was the one for all of this." Shane said after a moment. "Your letter…" He mumbled. "You really do love me…" Shane kept mumbling. "Shane…" Mitchie whispered placing her had on his shoulder. "Huh?" Shane said glancing up. "It's still true." Mitchie said before getting up off the bed. "They said they are gonna release you today but you need some rest. So Nate is forcing me out for an hour or so." Mitchie explained herself. "Oh…" Shane groaned flopping backwards. "I'll be back promise." Mitchie whispered into his ear before kissing his temple. She was still worried. Worried that Shane would break her again. But the amount of him she let in she felt safe again.

**---**

**I Kinda go lost here… This would be attempt number to maybe I'll post the original in a little blooper series… Anyway Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Well you are the one the one that lies close to meWhisper's hello I miss you quite terriblyI fell in love, in love with you suddenly

- Here in your arms By Hellogoodbye

-

It was maybe one month after Shane had been out of the hospital. Mitchie pretty much got as much as she could and left the bar she worked at. Of course not forgetting to leave Natalya her phone number. "Shane?" Mitchie said poking the currently sleeping man. "Hmm?" Shane said groaning and rolling over. "Alright Diva get up." Mitchie said fed up. She had been trying to get Shane up for the past twenty minutes. "No." Shane muttered into his pillow. "Fine But you asked for it." Mitchie said pouncing onto Shane. She made sure to keep all her weight towards the bed cause Shane was still sore. From both getting in a car crash and lying in a hospital bed for almost a week. "HEY!" Shane yelled as his head shot up to only connect with the headboard of his bed. "You had that coming." Mitchie whispered in her ear before hopping off the bed. Mitchie was still clad with her Pajamas, A tee shirt she stole from Shane and her Boy shorts. "Your going to kill me." Shane muttered rubbing the back of his head. "Get dressed we are going out. Yes you are going." Mitchie said turning and head out of her room. Shane grumbled about something but Mitchie couldn't here it. She was already gone.

Shane yawned maybe once or twice before sliding out of bed. Only boxer clad Shane walked over to his dresser. Now you must be wondering Mitchie was in her pajamas and Shane had just gotten out of bed. Mitchie had now been back in L. A For maybe two weeks now. She had moved back to her apartment and pretty much forced Shane to stay. Shane had quickly adapted to having the guest room instead of the master bedroom like he had before. But he could care less. He had Mitchie back. "Shane!" Mitchie yelled from his door. "What?" Shane asked walking to the door still boxer clad "Hurry up. If you wanna get any where today." Mitchie said crossing her arms over her now baby blue tee shirt. "Fine…" Shane muttered closing the door again. After quickly grabbing what ever clothing that seemed to match and a beanie cause Mitchie had demanded that they leave right away. " Ohh. Curly hair!" Mitchie said stealing Shane's beanie. "Hey! Give it back!" Shane whined. If you were to look at the two almost a month and a half ago you would think they would still hate each other but they didn't they had let go of the past. Minus a few memories that could be shaken and moved on. Now they were joking and being just themselves. "No." Mitchie said pulling the beanie over her head. "It's cold outside." Mitchie said pulling on her coat. " Really Mitchie. I want my hat…" Shane said secretly wishing she wouldn't give it up. "No." Mitchie said throwing Shane his coat. He had caught it but winced maybe once cause of the sudden pain he had.

"I'm fine." Shane said after hearing Mitchie apologizes for the six hundredth time. " You sure?" Mitchie asked. "Yes. Now let's go. Wait! I need something." Shane said backtracking to his room. "Shane." Mitchie whined. "Sorry… But I would happen to not run into anything today…" Shane said pulling on his square framed glasses. "Why do you have to wear those?" Mitchie wondered out loud. "What?" Shane said startled as the two left the apartment. "Never mind what I said come on." Mitchie said walking right past both cars. "We're walking?" Shane said confused. "Yes and be glad we aren't going to far." Mitchie said pulling her hand out of the pocket of her jacket. "Oh…" Shane muttered before grabbing her hand in his. "Shane…" Mitchie said quietly. "Yeah?" Shane said. He had became lost in thought as the two had walked maybe two blocks from where they lived. "Do… Do you ever regret leaving that night?" Mitchie whispered. "Yes and no. I regret not staying cause of how you looked. Mitchie you looked broken and hurt deeply. When I realized I caused that I felt like I needed to leave and get as far away from you. But… Then that idiotic jerk hit me and I realized before I passed out maybe it would have been better to stay." Shane said squeezing Mitchie's hand. "Oh… Anyway we are here." Mitchie said pulling Shane forward a little. "The park? You dragged me out of bed on a Saturday to the park? Why?" Shane said staring at the woman like she was crazy. "First off if it was any other Saturday I wouldn't care but today is special. Secondly yes I did drag you out of bed." Mitchie said pulling her hand from Shane. "And why did you drag me out here on this so called special Saturday?" Shane said questioning her. He knew very well why today was special it wasn't really the day but the date. Today was December seventh, The day the to had became officially friends. "You jerk!" Mitchie yelled swatting his arm. "Okay ouch that somewhat hurt and I know what today was I was just joking… Yeash you women are sometimes so weird." Shane said rubbing his arm slightly. "Sor-" Mitchie was cut off by Shane's hand "Say sorry one more time and I'll ignore you for a week." Shane threatened. Not wanting to be ignored Mitchie moved Shane's hand and nodded. "Fineee!" Mitchie said pulling Shane towards a empty part of the park neat a lake. "We are her-" Shane this time was cut off by Mitchie who had quickly kissed him. "Just cause. It's new scenery…" Mitchie said smiling once she pulled away from a now dazed Shane. "Shane? Shanee? Hello Earth to Shane this is Mitchie do you copy?" Mitchie said waving her hand in front of his face. He hadn't stopped with the stupid lovey-dovey smile he had before when… when he was married to the slut that ruined Mitchie's life. She looked at were he was looking and her face fell he was staring at a girl. No just any girl a tall, thin, blond girl. " Sh--Shane?" Mitchie whispered. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. "Huh? Oh.. Hi… Wait! Why do you look like your gonna cry? OH NO! what did I do this time?" Shane said panicking he quickly wrapped his arms around the shorter woman and pressed his head to the top of hers. The perks about have being tall. "You… You were staring at that blond over there…" Mitchie whispered into Shane's jacket. "What blond? Oh… No she happened to be in my line of vision and I was not staring I was lost in thought." Shane said kissing the top of Mitchies head. "About her right?" Mitchie asked sadly. "No. Why is it when ever I get lost in thought you think I'm thinking about some blond girl who needs to eat real food and not barf it back up in a matter of moments?" Shane said wondering out loud. "Why is there always some kinda pretty girl in front of you when you go off into Shane world?" Mitchie asked him. "Hey! You answer first." Shane said placing a hand under Mitchie's chin and pushing up so she was looking up at him. " Because there is always some girl where ever you stare and you just seem to go to lala land and it makes me think about you thinking of the girl…" Mitchie muttered quietly. "Oh… Well. For your information I am not thinking about the blond twit. I'm thinking of you." Shane said softly.

---

**Wee! I'm back to more then only 822 words. Review people it's not that hard… I've only got 10 reviews but over 500 hits…**


	9. Chapter 9

You're the best

And yes I regret

How could I let myself

Let you go.

- Thinking of you by Katy Perry

-

"What?" Mitchie gapped. "You." Shane whispered softly as Mitchie tried to get away from Shane but his grip some how tightened. Wincing once or twice Shane's face was between hurt and confused. "Stop struggling." Shane muttered "Please…" Shane whispered. She then realized Shane never really ever asked her to stop doing something that way before. She stopped and then just started at Shane. "Why?" she whispered afraid of her own voice right now. "Why do you think about me?" Mitchie whispered again. "Because… I've got feelings for you that I don't think I've ever had before. Well I have but then they were squashed…" Shane whispered back resting his forehead on hers. He was positive he found the right one this time. "Sha…ne… Why?" Mitchie said now with tear filled eyes. "Why do I feel this way don't know. Why do I for some reason keep hurting you? Cause I'm a stupid jerk who doesn't even belong in the presence of you…" Shane said wiping a few tears from the corner of Mitchies eyes. "Shane…" Mitchie muttered. " I know you most likely hate me… I blame my Stupid square glasses…" Shane sighed softly letting go of Mitchie. "Stupid square glasses?" Mitchie laughed she smiled again. " What it's true…" Shane said grinning he felt a little better knowing Mitchie didn't run away from him yet in fact she hadn't even moved her arms from when she had placed them around Shane's waist. "What?" Mitchie asked after a moment as she noticed Shane had been staring at her. "I'd expect from you to run away screaming you had me not joking around with me…" Shane said. "I'm acting up again… Time of monnnnth." Mitchie explained grinning. "Does this mean your always going to be bipolar when your… Egmh… doing that?" Shane wondered out loud. "No." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

Soon the two where sitting on a bench snuggled close together. Staring out at the lake Mitchie had lead them to. "What is so special about me Shane?" Mitchie wondered she was curious to see what he would say. "Everything Mitch… Your voice, your smile… Your…love for anything… Your happiness and all around presence. You… Everything" Shane said smiling his thoughts where on Mitchie. "Oh…" Mitchie said shocked that Shane Gray of all people told her that. " What's special about me Mitch?" Shane asked. "Everything…" Mitchie muttered quietly she knew Shane didn't think highly of himself after what happened with Amber. "No.. I mean what really stands out?" Shane asked looking at her. "Shane Gray. I don't care how much you think of your self as an moron you are special from you famous hair to the bottoms of your feet. I feel as if I'm in a dream most the time when I'm with you." Mitchie said before thinking to her self. "Come on." She suddenly said standing up. Mitchie pulled on Shane's hand. "Where are we going now?" Shane said surprised. "Home." Mitchie said loudly pretty much pulling Shane with her. "But…Why?" Shane asked confused. Mitchie didn't answer Shane until they were almost back to the apartment. "I want to play something for you really quick. I'm working on it… In fact this would be the first song I've written in a while…" Mitchie said. "Oh…" Shane said as his eyes widened. "Yeah." Mitchie said pulling her hand away from Shane as pushing him in side roughly. "Ow! Hey!" Shane said as Mitchie shoved him on the couch. He was amazed that Mitchie. 5'2 and only weighed maybe 120 pounds Mitchie could shove him Shane Gray who was now a towering 6'1 and about 150 in weight to the ground well couch in a matter of seconds. "Mitchie?" Shane asked wide eyed soon cause Mitchie was now Sitting on top of him with a cd player in hand. "She mixed the music." Mitchie said smiling with a very toothy smile. "Mitchie?" Shane suddenly was worried. But then the music started and he calmed down a little. The music was a little up tempo but not to much. Then Mitchie sang. "_Yes I regret_

_How could I let myself_

_Let you go." _Shane reached over and turned the cd player and pulled Mitchie down towards him. " I don't regret you letting me go." He whispered before crushing Mitchies lips to his. "Mhmm.. Shane." Mitchie moaned. Shane wobbly stood up pulling Mitchie up with him. Mitchie went to put her feet down but Shane quickly grabbed the back of her legs. " I'm not the hurt." Shane muttered before kissing her shoulder. "Shane…" Mitchie moaned again. She wasn't sure what was happening but she loved it. Soon She could feel Shane's bed against her back. "Mmm." Shane moaned into her ear. Mitchies hands soon where barred into Shane's hair. Shane smiled and pulled on of Mitchies hand's from his hair. "Mitchie…" Shane whispered. "Yeah?" Mitchie said looking over at Shane. "I'm in love with you." He barely whispered. "Me two. Well I mean with you not myself… That would just be retarded…" Mitchie said rambling before Shane kissed her again. "I love you." Shane after he pulled away. "It's getting late… You want dinner?" Mitchie said sitting up. Her hair was a mess now. "Please." Shane said holding one of Mitchies hands. "By the way awesome hair." He teased. "Uh huh look who's talking swollen lips. By the way… Your glasses look kinda funky with them hanging from your hair." Mitchie smirked getting up out of Shane's bed. She had just made out for maybe two hours with her best friend who had confessed love to her. "Mitchiee!" Shane whined from the door way of his room. Mitchie was soon only clad with her boy shorts and her tee shirt from earlier. "What? I happen to like these Jeans." Mitchie said playfully glaring at Shane. "Ha!" Shane snorted and Mitchie walked into the kitchen. Shane just followed he was curious to see what she was making for dinner. Soon he noticed that She was purposely bending down to pick things up from the lower cabinets one way. "Stop staring at my ass and help me." Mitchie's muffled voice came from the cabinet. "Yes sir!" Shane said jumping in surprised he didn't think he was gonna get caught. "Thanks." Mitchie said pulling her head out of the cabinet. She smiled at Shane and he smiled back at her he was happy "What are we?" Shane asked out loud after a moment.

**---**

**NCIS Reference… McGee and Abby. The episode where Kate dies… 'cept Abby is the trunk of a car pulling out bullets not food. XD Wee! I've Got a LJ Now! Click the Homepage on my Profile It's go updates on Happy and other things I'm writing!**


	10. Chapter 10

and say Honey I won't forget,a single day I spent with you,He wants to tell her that he loves her so,

-

Say Goodbye by Joey and Rory.

-

"Well…" Mitchie started. "I…I…I don't know…" She whispered quietly. She looked almost like she was going to cry. "Oh Mitchie! Don't cry please." Shane pulling the girl to him. " I love you…" He whispered again. "And it's okay if you don't feel the same way." He whispered into her hair. "Shane!" She choked her eyes were wide. "Don't ever say that again." She whispered leaning up and kissing him. Shane smiled slightly when he pulled away from Mitchie. "Does this mean we are dating?" Shane whispered. "I think so." Mitchie smiled. "Well good." Shane smirked before kissing her one more time. Mitchie's heart fluttered for a few moments. "You going to kill me one day…" She muttered under her breath before cursing quite loudly in French. "You know French?" Shane said shocked. "Fichu!" She yelled again. "Oui je peux parler le français couramment en fait." Mitchie said with a slight smirk. "What on earth did you just say?" Shane said wide eyed. "Yes I can speak French fluently in fact." Mitchie said smiling. " Oh.. Well That's hot." Shane said after a moment. "Awkward." Mitchie yelled. "What?" Shane said confused. "We have been together for like only been like three minutes." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. She didn't understand the male mind still. "Please. More like three years. Just I was a retard." Shane said rolling his eyes. Soon the two had diner and fell asleep on the couch.

"UNCLE SHAY UNCLE SHAY!" A small child's voice came from the front door. "Katharine shush." The couple heard Nate said earning a small slap to the back of the head from Caitlyn. "She's a child let her be." Lecture came with the smack. "Put your pants back on." Shane whispered as he shoved Mitchie towards her bedroom. "Okay mister pushy." Mitchie rolled her eyes but none the less went to locate a pair of pants. "Shane! How are you?" Caitlyn asked unaware that Mitchie had been in the other room. She had forgotten that Mitchie was back in the apartment. "Much better." Shane said smirking. "Uncle Shay! Whose the pretty lady in this picture?" the small toddler asked. "Katharine." Caitlyn said scolding the child. "Cait calm down. That would be Mitchie." Shane said pulling the girl up into his arms. "I haven't gotten a hug yet." He also said as the toddlers arms clung to his neck. "Thanks." Shane grinned kissing Katharine cheek. "What smells good? And Shane don't say food cause we all know you can't cook." Caitlyn said confused. Nate had been standing there smirking the whole time. He loved the fact his wife was having a total moment. "Mommy! Don't say that to Uncle Shay. I happen to think he makes the most awesome pancakes ever. He only puts them in the microwave." Katharine said smiling. "Awe!" Mitchie said suddenly holding a tray of food. Shane's heart almost stopped just in sight of Mitchie. She had let her hair down from yesterdays high pony tail it was in. Her short sleeved tee seem a little tight and her jeans. Let's just say Shane was suddenly turned on. He didn't get it. Amber, The lying slut had turned him on before but with Mitchie he seemed to have been turned on a little more then he thought. "Shane?" Mitchie called. "What? I spaced." Shane said. Mitchie had stepped in front of Shane. "Well we noticed." Nate said rolling his eyes. Caitlyn and Katharine had a mouthful of waffles at the time so were only nodding their heads. "Shane you alright?" Mitchie said bending down to be at eye level with him. "Er…" Yeah fine." Shane muttered looking down quickly but his eyes caught sight of something. He reached for it. "Shane?" Nate said startled noticing where his friends hand was going. "You still have it?" Shane whispered smiling. His hand landed on a small necklace Mitchie had hidden under her shirt. "Yeah…" Mitchie whispered back before leaning in and pecking him on the lips. She stood up. "Dude?" Nate said confused. "First of no I wasn't going to do that Nate god and I saw a necklace around her neck I gave her for her what seventeenth birthday. "It just so happens to be one of the only things I have left of before the thing came." Mitchie said with a slight frown. "Katharine sweetie there is more waffles you don't have to stuff your face." Mitchie said after a moment noticing the toddler trying to cram down a waffle in one bite. Laughter filled the room when the other three adults looked at the small girl. "Kat slow down and chew." Nate said. "But daddy. Uncle Shay will eat all of mine!" Katharine said after a moment. Shane laughed loudly at that. "I only said that to make you eat them silly. You didn't like waffles at first remember?" Shane said to the little girl. "Well… Your Right… Miss Mitchie can I have another waffle please?" Katharine asked nicely looking over at Mitchie. "Silly I'm not Miss Mitchie. I'm Aunt Mitchie from now on and of course. Don't even ask if you can have another one. Take what you'll eat." Mitchie said smiling at the girl. "Mitchie?" Caitlyn said confused. "I do plan on staying here you know and Nate and Shane and Jase would most likely be here and your place and Jase's through out the year. So what do you expect me to do when you call me complaining about not have a baby sitter." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "OHMIGOD YOUR STAYING?" Caitlyn screeched hugging Mitchie. "Yes. Now let go so I can breath again." Mitchie said slightly gasping for air. "Right sorry by the way these are the best waffles I've ever had. You should start a restaurant or something. I'd come then I would tell everyone I know then you'll be like a world famous chef then you can say I was the one who gave you the idea!" Caitlyn rambled till Nate placed his hand over his wife's mouth. "Don't bite me." He said glaring at her. "You bit him?" Shane said confused. "Yes." Caitlyn said pulling away Nate's hand. "I swear you people are weird." Mitchie said loudly. "I'm gonna go get some food. Cause Shane apparently lived off of dry cereal and what looks like tuna and some fruit?" Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "I would come but… I kinda don't trust Caitlyn in m- our apartment…" Shane said with a cheeky grin. "I'll go. We were gonna go out to the store after we left…" Nate shrugged. "Then I'll stay here. That way Nate can just come back here and we can go home." Caitlyn said smiling. "Sure." Mitchie shrugged looking at Shane who smiled at her. "I'll be back then." Mitchie said crossing the room again at stopping to peck Shane once more time on the lips. "See you when we get back." Mitchie said pulling away from him. "Sure…" Shane said smiling. Nate and Mitchie had left the three there. "Video games?" Shane said the second he know the two were out the door. "What are you insane? Of course!" Caitlyn said jumping down from the bar stool she was sitting at before.

Mitchie smiled as she pressed her ear to the door. She only wanted to make sure the two weren't ripping there heads off but she knew with Caitlyn's little girl she doubt that would happen. "Child friendly please!" Nate yelled from the door. He and Mitchie laughed as they left. "So Nate how have you guys been… It's weird just popping back into your guys lives…." Mitchie said giggling softly. "Nothing really changed… Other then Kat… Jase has a wife and Shane just slowly slipped away into his own little world… I mean I was startled one day to find him curled in a ball muttering things to himself… If I was younger and he was just doing that for the heck of it I would be busting him over it all the time… Caity doesn't even know…" Nate said his voice slowly went to a whisper. "He was muttering things about me wasn't he…" Mitchie whispered softly as she pulled her jacket hood over her head. "Yes…" Nate smiled softly. "He's better now that your home…" Nate said back in a normal voice. After an hour of shopping Nate and Mitchie had made there way back home. "SHANE?!?" Mitchie heard Caitlyn yell as she got closer to the door. Mitchie had placed one of the backs down and had her door unlocked it faster then she every had then. "Caitlyn?" Mitchie called heading into the living room to see a panicky Caitlyn. "Cait! What's wrong were is Shane?" Mitchie said dropping her bags on the floor seeing her friend face. Her eyes widened when she saw Shane lying on his side by his door. "What happened?!?" Mitchie cried loudly. She reached his side and smiled softly as he had opened his eyes at that time. "Mi-Mitchie?" Shane stuttered wide eyed. "What the hell did you do Shane?" Mitchie asked quietly before kissing him softly on the lips. "Don't scare me like that again." She whispered in his ear as she helped him sit up. "OHMIGOD I THOUGHT YOU LIKE DIED!" Caitlyn screamed wrapping her arms around Shane's neck. "Yeah no Cait I'm fine to many video game only problem." Shane muttered. Nate cleared his throat. "Cait… I… it's time to go…" Nate whispered. He knew why Shane had passed out. He also knew he didn't wanna explain it to Caitlyn yet. Soon the others were gone and Mitchie and Shane were now putting away the once forgotten items from the store. "You… You never told me you had Syncope" Mitchie whispered to Shane. " I also never told you I have abnormal heart rhythms either… My heart beats to fast…" Shane said softly.

**--**

**OHH I'M SORRY!!!! This was totally meant to be out like two days after chapter nine but I got stuck and if you notice I've been really lame and said and they soon had dinner and fell asleep or after a hour or so of shopping the two came home… Forgive my blahness… Maybe the Shane passing out and such will make it better? Haha. I kinda based that off my cousin who had Syncope. He's scared me a few times… XD I just realized the Lyrics don't really go with this fic but I'm to lazy to change it… XD I use a few lines from a actually really sad song. But I love the lines. Yes I'm going to stop rambling and go work on a better Chaper Eleven for you now. REVIEW! I live off those.**


	11. Chapter 11

**You are the reason that I breathe,**

**You are the reason that I still believe,**

**You are my Destiny,**

**Jai Ho!**

**Jai Ho by the Pussycat Dolls**

--

Three months later.

"Shane!" Mitchie called loudly running into the venue. "You never told me you were going to be here!" She said as she hopped up on the stage. "Sorry babe." Shane laughed kissing her forehead. "How'd you find out?" He asked her after a moment. "Cait… She called me as was all like why aren't you here? Kat stop that. No you can't do that! Sorry Mitch I gotta go… Kat's trying to get her way." Mitchie said quoting Caitlyn. "How on earth can you remember what I say to you on the phone but ignore me half the time when I'm right here?" Caitlyn said popping up in between the couple.

"Cause you always seem to ruin our moments." Mitchie said glancing at Caitlyn as she quickly kissed Shane before Caitlyn dragged her off. "Why was that for?" Mitchie asked looking at Caitlyn. "Well for one thing. I called you to hang out here with me not with mister prince charming. Two. You better warm up your voice. I got you the opening act." Caitlyn said grinning. "YOU WHAT?!?!" Mitchie yelled "Caitlyn!" Mitchie cried hitting her friend over the head. "Ouch…" Caitlyn grumbled to herself. "What was that for?" She asked after a moment. "YOU. GOT. ME. OPENING. ACT." Mitchie said anger. "What? Sorry… The actually opening act called saying there lead singer got sick so I asked and pulled a few strings and got you the opening act. Come on Mitchie they are going to pay you! Please. You said to me one day your going to come back to the stage with new music and now's your chance can't you see that? The boys don't even know!" Caitlyn went on.

"Shut up." Mitchie said groaning as she saw Jason and Nate and of course Shane make there way over to the two. "Wha?" Caitlyn said before Mitchie slapped her hand over Caitlyn's mouth and whispered in her ear that she would do it but to keep it secret. "YES!" Caitlyn cried happily as the boys reached the two. " Yes what?" Nate asked kissing Caitlyn. "NOTHING!" Caitlyn yelled before kissing Nate harder then she meant to. "What's with Cait?" Jason asked. "Nothing… She's just happy over something…" Mitchie muttered kissing Shane. "You okay?" Shane asked when he pulled away. His arms stayed around Mitchie's waist. "Yeah… I'm just tired…" Mitchie mumbled lying her head into Shane's chest. " I'm glad your taller then me…" Mitchie whispered as she could hear Shane's heart beat.

He laughed softly before kissing the top of her head. "Jason… Where is… Ummm… Her?" Mitchie asked addressing Jason's wife who wasn't there. "Shopping… Oh! And her name is Danni" Jason said smiling. "That's cool." Mitchie smiled before pulling away from Shane who pretty much reached freaked. "Mitch?" He asked in a slightly panic voice. "I want to give Jason and Nate a hug. God… I haven't seen them in forever. Well I take that back I saw Nate with Caitlyn maybe a month ago when they dropped Kat off. But I haven't seen Jason since Vegas…" Mitchie said rolling her eyes before hugging Jason. "YAY!" Jason said loudly as Mitchie pulled away from him. He quickly kissed the top of Mitchie's head before heading over to were a now dark haired woman stood with shopping bags. "Danni!" He cried kissing the woman square on the lips.

Nate shook his curly haired head before hugging Mitchie who had watched Jason and his wife. "They do this every time… She goes shopping, he gets really depressed then when she comes back it's like airhead little kid Jason again…" He muttered before wrapping an arm around Caitlyn. "Speaking of Kat where is she?" Mitchie asked after she noticed the young girl wasn't there. "Sleeping thank god." Caitlyn muttered. "She was getting slightly on my nerves cause I was trying to work but she kept asking me what to do…" Caitlyn explained. "I didn't want her bothering the guys so I told her to read a book or color a picture in a coloring book or take a nap… Next thing I know she's sleeping on the couch clinging to Jase's stuffed bird…." Caitlyn said shrugging. "We happen to like having our biggest fan sit in the audience Cait." Shane said rolling his eyes. "Aww." Mitchie said patting Shane's arm "Who knew you could be such a sweetie." Mitchie giggled before kissing him lightly.

Mitchie soon had excused herself to the bathroom. Caitlyn had gone with her. The two never told the boys that Mitchie was singing that night. So Mitchie demanded that Caitlyn record there faces when she stepped out on stage.

"Now. Your Opening Act…." The announcer said loudly. The boys where watching from the tv in Nate's room. Luckily Caitlyn had slipped back claiming Mitchie was just replying her make up after she had washed it off. But Nate noticed that Caitlyn seemed to be holding her phone up like she was taking a video. "Cait?" Jason asked after a minute. "What I'm not doing anything wrong?" Caitlyn said shrugging as she heard the announcer clear his throat. " Miss. Michella Torres!" He yelled loudly as a bad picked up a beat softly in the background. Caitlyn almost fell to the floor in a laughing fit as she watched Nate and Shane gasp loudly "WHAT!?!?" Shane yelled after a moment.

The crowd was really quiet for the first five minutes cause well Mitchie didn't appear to be on stage. "Sorry guys! I just had a wardrobe malfunction!" Mitchie smiled running on stage. Soon the crowd that was cheering her name cause they soon recognized Mitchie. "Okay well… This song is well rather new! I hope you guys like it!" Mitchie said into the microphone before the band had stopped playing all together. Soon the music was fast paced and Mitchie was having a blast. Like she said all her music was new. But soon she stopped she was only suppose to be out there for an hour. So right before she had to leave she asked the band to play a song they had played many many years ago. She smiled as fast pace music started. Soon Mitchie had noticed the cameraman that was in behind them and waved him towards her.

The cameraman slowly came towards her who smiled brightly at the camera then continued to dance around the stage. "Now… I know everyone knows this song." She said loudly before she stopped dancing. The music had changed to a slowed down tune before she started to sing her song. She had gotten to the chorus amazed on how everyone was singing along with her. "This is real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, nowGonna let the light, shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is me" She sang loudly looking at the camera and smiled happily before continuing.

Shane's eyes were wide when he heard Mitchie sing the parts that he sang. He smiled widely as Mitchie waved to the crowd and then ran off the stage. Shane had bolted from Nate's dressing room a few minutes after realizing that he wasn't dreaming and that Mitchie was really singing. Shane had grabbed her and spun her around. "You never told me?" He said smiling. "Told you what? OH! Right! Slipped my mind" Mitchie said winking at him before shoving him towards the Stage were millions and millions of fan's were screaming for Connect Three.

**---**

**BLAH! I had to speed it up some… I haven't even seen Slumdog millionaire so don't ruin it for me! XD Wow… I'll got a lot of work to well work on… I've got some of my writingness back! Yay! Anyway promise for an extra long chapter twelve! I'm getting started now!**

**Review please! I live of them. **


End file.
